


Deep in the Deep Sea Metro

by TurquoiseOctober



Series: A Few Extra Inches [2]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Also more bad puns because they're absolute dorks, Chatlog/Sexting, Don't get Caught™©®, Ear Whispering, Either headcanon will do I don't care, F/F, Minor Octo Expansion Lore, Pubic Nudity, Trans or Futa Marina, What's a smut fic without some cute fluff imho, dirty talking, fluff all throughout, subway sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurquoiseOctober/pseuds/TurquoiseOctober
Summary: Pearl and Marina find a way to pass the time while riding on the Deep Sea Metro...





	Deep in the Deep Sea Metro

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think I'd finish this fic so soon, but here you go anyway!
> 
> And again, just to make it clear, Marina has a dick. Why? Because I can. There is literally no other reason.

Marina and Pearl sat side by side in their octo expansion gear, on the Deep Sea Metro train. They were travelling to a place that Eight once traversed though, wanting to explore the area because they really didn't have anything else better to do today.

 

When Pearl felt her phone buzz, she pulled it out of her pocket, seeing she had one new message from the chat log (which was recently adapted to support a mobile version).

 

 **■Webmaster■** > DJ_Hyperfresh has joined the private chatroom.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh >** Heyyy guuuuuuuuurl ♡

 

Pearl squinted her eyes in confusion before she looked over to Marina. The girl sitting right beside her… who decided to text her instead of just speaking.

 

“Marina, I'm right here you know.” Pearl said.

 

Marina ignored her, looking back down to her phone, and Pearl soon soon felt her phone vibrate in her hand once more.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh >** Don’t leave me on read :(

 

Pearl looked back up to Marina, unamused before begrudgingly typing away on her own phone.

 

 **■Webmaster■** > MC.Princess has joined the private chatroom.

 

 **MC.Princess >** what.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **:D

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **Hiiiiii princess ♡♡♡

 

Pearl chuckled in slight annoyance, ultimately deciding to play along with Marina's game. Whatever game of non-verbal communication this is.

 

 **MC.Princess >** babe whats this all abt lol

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **Oh nothing…

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **>:3c

 

 **MC.Princess >** uhh…? u good?

 

Pearl heard Marina giggle next to her.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **Oh absolutely~ ♡

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **It’s just… I've been thinking about something...

 

 **MC.Princess >** what abt?

 

When Pearl didn't receive an immediate response, she glanced up to Marina, now more confused than ever. When she saw the faint blush on Marina's cheeks, and how her eyes quickly darted to the side when they made eye contact, Pearl began to worry she did something wrong that she didn't even know about.

 

 **MC.Princess >** babe? did i do somethin wrong or…?

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **Oh Pearlie, of course not. It's just...

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **uhm… well...

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > ** [donut.jpeg] _sent from DJ_Hyperfresh_

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > ** [banana.jpeg] _sent from DJ_Hyperfresh_

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > ** [dancing_freshfish.gif] _sent from DJ_Hyperfresh_

 

Pearl narrowed her eyes at the three images Marina sent. A shiny glazed donut and a halfway unpeeled banana and an animated happy go lucky dancing Fresh Fish… was Marina wanting lunch at Wahoo World? What the hell was she getting at?

 

 **MC.Princess >** babe pls… u know im terrible at guessing games and i have no idea what ur getting at

 **MC.Princess >** in clear inklish pls tell me… whats the 411?

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **...Okay. You sure?

 

Pearl scrunched her eyebrows further.

 

 **MC.Princess >** uh… y wouldnt i be? just tell me already

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **...Hey Pearl?

 

 **MC.Princess >** yes?

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **Let's fuck. Like, right now. C:< ♡

 

Pearl's face flushed to a deep dark shade of red as she blinked wide eyed at her phone. She was too vastly embarrassed in that moment to look over to Marina so she responded via text with the first thing she could think of.

 

 **MC.Princess >** jdksjdk

 **MC.Princess >** gdksbjdjdbodkdjhdjejd

 **MC.Princess >**  [shocked_pikachu.jpeg] _sent from MC.Princess_

 **MC.Princess >** im sorry wHAT.

 **MC.Princess >** rina omg wtf???????

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **So… is that a yes or a no or…?

 

 **MC.Princess >** its a WHAT IN CODS NAME???? Y???

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **Uhmm… well… look over here…

 

Looking up from her phone, Pearl was met with Marina shyly looking over to her, a green-tinted finger sheepishly pointing down to her lap, covered by her other hand. Following Marina's direction, Pearl's eyes wondered down to her pants and was met with a sight that made Pearl blush even harder.

 

 **MC.Princess >** hOLY FUCK. Y IN THE FUCK DO U HAVE A FUCKIN BONER IN THR MIDDLE OF OUR FUCKIGN TRAIN RIDE??? FUKC.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **...Because I want us to fuck, Pearlie…

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **But it's not like I meant to have one on purpose!!

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **I was just sitting here, daydreaming… and then my thoughts went to you...

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **Specifically last night… when we were together in bed…

 

 **MC.Princess >** rina

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **When we were both naked, and you were on your stomach… and I was above you, pinning you by your arms to the mattress… kissing you all over your neck and shoulders...

 

 **MC.Princess >** rinA pLS

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **The way your eyes were shut tight and your mouth hung open, moaning my name like a broken record…  telling me to go harder and faster and deeper… telling me not to stop… telling me that “I felt so good” and that you didn't want to be able to walk for the rest of the night…

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **...It was, and always is such a turn on, Pearlie... Seeing you squirm and twitch underneath me, practically begging to me to continue pleasuring you...

 

Pearl's thigh flinched as heat began to settle between her legs as she read Marina's alluring texts. She still refused to look up to Marina and instead, pulled her pink hoodie further over her head and curled her legs up to her chest in her seat before leaning against Marina's shoulder, her phone in her lap.

 

 **MC.Princess >** ………

 **MC.Princess >** what else were u thinkin abt from last night?

 

Pearl felt Marina giggle quietly against her.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **Lots of things, baby. ♡

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **I always remember lots of tiny little details about you… Like, how your fingers curled into the sheets when you got close… how your cute butt was red and all marked up from my bite marks… how you lifted your hips up from the bed and spread your legs out, just for me...

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **When you finally came, I remember how you cried out in a voice so delicate, something you only let me hear. You have such a pretty voce, Pearlie…

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **Voice**

 

 **MC.Princess >** well… ur rlly good at what u do so it was only a natural response...

 **MC.Princess >** ...

 **MC.Princess >** … u treat me better than anyone else ever has and i love it and u

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **Oh? Is that so? ♡

 

 **MC.Princess >** yea

 **MC.Princess >** ♡

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > ** [crying_cat_with_hearts.png]  _sent from DJ_Hyperfresh_

 **DJ_Hyperfresh >** ;__;

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > **I love you too, baby. ♡

 

 **MC.Princess >** eww gross... ♡♡♡

 **MC.Princess >** lmao but u should totes change ur handle from dj_hyperfresh to dj_hyperfuck

 

 **DJ_Hyperfresh > ** ...oh my gosh… _[blushing emoji]_

 

 **■Webmaster■** **>** User DJ_Hyperfresh has changed name to DJ_Hyperfuck.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck > **Providing the best dick in Inkopolis for my one and only love~ ♡

 

 **MC.Princess >** gdksjdkjrjsjdk

 **MC.Princess >** oh my cod babe PLS i was joking change it back!!!

 

 **■Webmaster■** **>** User DJ_Hyperfuck has changed name to DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_Pearl.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_Pearl > **I looooove my girlie Pearlie!!! ♡♡♡

 

 **MC.Princess >** AAAAJSJJSJS YO WHAT THE FUKC

 

 **■Webmaster■** **>** User DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_Pearl has changed name to DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **I'm so happy the character limit let me type all that in because this is definitely more accurate~♡

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **Don't you think, Pearlie? ;)

 

 **MC.Princess >** RINA HOLY FUCK

 **MC.Princess >** ALL OF OUR MUTUALS CAN SEE OUR CHAT NAMES AAHDJDJF

 **MC.Princess > **THAT INCLUDES CALLIE MARIE EIGHT THREE AND GRAMPS…. AND MY COD DAMNED FUKCING PARENTS

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **...FUCK.

 

 **■Webmaster■** **>** Attempted name change by user DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess was denied. Error code 387: Too many name changes within the hour. Please wait 59 minutes and 43 seconds before making the attempt to change your name again.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **SHIT

 

 **MC.Princess >** FUCK MY ASS

 **MC.Princess > **COD DAMN IT MARINA

 **MC.Princess >** WHAT IF SOMEONE LOGS ON BEFORE THEN?!?!?!?!

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **I'M SORRY I DIDN'T KNOW!!!!! D:

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **…

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **However…

 

 **■Webmaster■** **>** DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess quoted and liked MC.Princess's message. 

        | FUCK MY ASS.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **Hmm... Is that something you want to try, Pearlie~? You did seem to really enjoy it when I kissed and bit you on the butt last night… _[eyes emoji][eyes emoji][eyes emoji]_

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > ** I'm totally down, if you are... _[smirk emoji][tongue emoji][fire emoji]_

 

If Pearl's face could get any more red, someone would mistake her for a tiny, under-sided lobster.

 

 **MC.Princess >** MARINA FUKCING IDA

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **[sipping_tea.gif] _sent from_ _DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess_

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **hehe… >:3c

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **You know why my last name is Ida?

 

 **MC.Princess >** IDFK, WHY.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **Because Ida give a fuuuuuck~ uwu

 

Pearl let out an exasperated groan, her tiny palms rising to cover her deeply embarrassed face. Marina was a laughing snorting mess beside her, laughing so hard that tears had formed at the corners of her eyes. The deep sea passengers around them turned in their direction and stared at them as if they were a circus act.

 

 **MC.Princess >** … u are so fuckin extra hsksjsjsh i have no words

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **I'm only extra for you, baby~.

 

Pearl smiled at her phone, although still deeply embarrassed as she finally brought her attention up to Marina. The octoling was looking down to her, her cheeks a bright turquoise as laughter still bubbled in her throat. Pearl watched quietly as Marina brought a hand to her cheek, stroking the side of her face. Pearl's eyes closed by themselves when she suddenly felt Marina's soft lips greet hers in a warm kiss, which only made her want to lean into Marina further. However, they both ended the kiss when they subconsciously remembered all the faces around them, some staring directly at them and some not. With a nervous grin, Marina backed off and brought her attention back to her phone.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **You never answered my first question from earlier...

 

Pearl smirked at her phone, knowing what Marina was referring to.

 

 **MC.Princess > **yea, im so dtf babe. but… where n how? we cant exactly whip it out infront of all these ppl…

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **Well, since we're at the front of the train, of course there's going to be more people. But, if we head to the back...

 

 **MC.Princess > ** we might find an empty cabin to ourselves...  _[think emoji]_

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **Exactly.

 

 **MC.Princess > **hell yea hell yea

 **MC.Princess >** so, how are we gonna get there without ppl noticing ur uhh… growing friend in your pants.

 

 **DJ_Hyperfuck_loves_pleasing_her_princess > **We make a run for it, and we keep running until we find our cabin.

 

“Sound good?” Marina asked Pearl out loud.

 

Pearl nodded with a mischievous smile. “Just tell me when, and I'm right behind you.”

 

Marina smiled back at her, grabbing Pearl's hand and doing a quick survey of the area. “On three. One… Two… Three!!”

 

As soon as the last number was out of Marina's mouth, she sprang them up from her chair and immediately ran for the double sliding doors that led to the next cabin. Pearl had a vice grip on her hand as she followed close behind. Both of them were giggling like a bunch of high schoolers as they weaved in and out of confused crowds of people, zipping from cabin to cabin. As they ran full sprint ahead, further to the back of the train, the amounts of people did indeed continue to get smaller.

 

However… they never found a cabin that was 100% person free. The last cabin they entered was a strange one, only about the quarter of the size of all the others. It was dull and dark, the lights above flickering only every few breaths while the majority of the light came from out of the moonlit windows. The seats were dingy and appeared to be dusty, some of the fabric lining coming out to reveal the cotton inside the cushions. But the worst part was that in the front left seat, was a behemoth of a lad; a blobfish sitting with headphones on in the dark minding his own business.

 

“Fuck…” Pearl cursed under her breath. There goes Operation: Have Secret Hot Train Sex with Your Equally Hot Girlfriend.

 

“Hang on…” Marina shushed her, taking a few cautious steps forward to the blobfish. “...Hello?” She called out, and received no response. She waved her hand in front of his face, soon realizing that his eyes were closed and that gross, gurgling noises were coming from the back of his throat.

 

“I… think he's sleeping.” Marina concluded after her inspection, looking as if she had an _ah-ha_ moment. “I think the coast is clear.” She murmured quietly, turning back to Pearl with a sly smile.

 

The inkling looked at her wide-eyed, not believing what Marina was saying. “...Marina! Have you lost your damn m-”

 

“Shhh!! Do you want him to wake up?”

 

Pearl ducked down, immediately lowering her voice. “Marina… are you suggesting that we fuck in front of this total stranger??” She hissed quietly.

 

Marina gave her an annoyed look. “Got any better ideas?”

 

“....no…”

 

“Then, c'mon!” She whispered sharply. “The quicker we do this, the quicker we can leave.” Marina snuck her way past the sleeping blobfish (who's giant ass stomach took up half the walkway) to the back of the tiny cabin, which only consisted of 6 seats total, three on the left, where the stranger was in the front most seat, and three on the right where Marina was, walking to the back most seat. With an inaudible sigh, Pearl began to tip-toe her way to Marina, but she unfortunately tripped over her own two feet and accidentally bumped the blobfish. The massive unit made another guttural snore sound, his belly bouncing and flopping all around as it made a weird deep timpani noise. Pearl was absolutely mortified, frozen with fear in her spot, worried that the jiggling blobfish was waking up.

 

“You're fine, Pearl!” She heard Marina hiss, her vision blocked by the stranger’s big stomach. “C'mon hurry up!”

 

Pearl whined, a mixture of annoyance and fear. “F-Fuckin… okay!!” Crawling past the flabby fish, Pearl finally made it to safety on the other side. “Cod damn, Marina… I can't believe that-” Her voice got caught in her throat when she looked up to her girlfriend. Marina was sitting on the end seat, one arm propped up resting against the back of the seats and the other hand down on her lap. Her jeans were unhooked, and her boxers were down to her mid thighs, exposing her fully erect penis.

 

Pearl blushed deeply, feeling the hot warmth return to in between her legs. “I-I-I… uhm…  w-wowie…”

 

Marina smirked at her, gesturing her to come closer. “C'mon, Pearlie~.” She teased quietly. “I'm ready, just for you~.” Gulping nervously, Pearl looked back to the blobfish behind her, before quickly shuffling over towards Marina. Even though they had put as much distance between them and the stranger as they could, they were only still a few paces away from each other.

 

“Uhm… h-h-how do you want to do this..?” Pearl asked tentatively. She supposed that she could lean against Marina's back, sit on her lap and pull her pants down the slightest bit so that Marina could access her-

 

“Off.” Marina muttered.

 

“...Huh?”

 

Marina gave Pearl a dark look. “You know my rules, Pearl. They don't change, not even for this.” She reached up and pulled Pearl forward by the chain around her neck. “Take it all off.” She said lowly in her ear.

 

Pearl blushed even harder. “What?!” She exclaimed, to which Marina immediately shushed her again. “What??” She repeated in a whisper. “You want me to strip down, buck naked in front of a stranger??” She knew Marina's one and only rule; that if Pearl wanted to get fucked, she had to be _completely_ naked. But in this circumstance...

 

“Oh, don't be so dramatic Pearl.” Marina said, rolling her eyes. “I know blobfish, and I know that when they're knocked out, they're _knocked out._ Plus, he had those earbuds in, we’re fine as long as we keep quiet.” Reaching out, she pulled Pearl in and began placing little kisses all across her face. “You're over-thinking it, babe… It’s okay.” Pearl made an attempt to half-heartedly push Marina away, but when Marina met her lips once more, she couldn't help but crumble and willingly surrender to her girlfriend. She sighed against Marina's lips, her hand instinctively moving down to Marina's crotch, taking her already hard length into her hand and beginning to stoke her, earning her a soft moan. Marina's own hands slid into Pearl's shorts, feeling the wetness already built up from within. It didn't take long for the girls to remove all of Pearl's clothes, as per Marina's rule. Off came her crown, chain necklace, hoodie, undershirt, bra, panties, shoes, socks and finally, all of her rings, in that order. As the two girls sat side by side, their lips and hands continued to roam across each other’s body, their hearts beginning to race as their ink pumped throughout their limbs.

 

Eventually, Marina was ready to move along to other things, and pulled away from the kiss. “Hey Pearlie…” Marina cooed softly, green eyes glinting playfully in the dim lighting. “Since we're on a subway train… do you wanna…” She leaned in close to Pearl's ear. “...go for a _ride_?”

 

Pearl blinked at her for a moment, confused before she chuckled slyly. She closed in on Marina's opposite ear to hers as she suddenly had an idea pop into her head. “Can I be the conductor?” She murmured.

 

“Absolutely.” Marina smiled in awe, slightly surprised that Pearl wanted to lead for once. “But just know… If I feel you losing control of the train, _I'm_ taking over.”

 

The pink inkling gave her a crooked smile. “Deal.”

 

Straddling Marina's waist, Pearl positioned herself above Marina’s dick and took a deep breath. Looking down, she grabbed a hold of her girlfriend and gently pushed the tip into her entrance. Pearl's mouth parted in a silent moan, her eyes briefly fluttering as Marina length filled her up. Marina's hands slid down Pearl's back before her palms cupped Pearl's ass. When Pearl connected with Marina's pelvis, an unexpected gasp escaped her, and both girls froze, terrified. The small idol whipped her head over to the blobfish, that thankfully was still sleeping, which made Pearl relax. She turned back to Marina, her face warming with an intense blush. They both giggled nervously.

 

This was _dangerously_ risky, what they were doing. If anyone walked to this part of the train, they were fucked. If the blobfish sitting across the isle a few seats over woke up, they were fucked. If the train stopped and new passengers stepped onto this portion of the cabin, they were fucked. Were there surveillance cameras anywhere on the train? If so, they were most definitely fucked, considering that’d be tangible evidence of their dirty deed.

 

But even considering everything that could go terribly wrong… the fact that there was a risk factor of them getting caught only made for a dangerously exciting almost rebellious atmosphere. Instead of being fucked by all the things that could go wrong, what if _they_ did the fucking, with each other? You see, that was a thought worth looking into.

 

As they considered these thoughts, Green eyes gazed quietly at yellow eyes before both girls seemed to think the same thing. Instead of focusing on what could go wrong, they instead decided to focus on each other. They both leaned forward, their lips meeting, and Pearl began to rock her hips against Marina, suddenly not caring about the random sleeping dude sitting a couple seats away. The only thing she cared about was how Marina’s lips felt pressed to hers, and how Marina's dick felt inside her.

 

“There you go, Pearlie…” Marina encouraged softly, breaking the kiss for just a moment to watch her girlfriend begin to ride her dick. “Just like that…”

 

Despite their public indecency, the moment was rather intimate. As their mouths moved quietly against each other, Pearl slowly pushed and pulled Marina’s length, sliding up and down the shaft, manipulating her girlfriend's member in any direction she chose. "Mmnmn... Pearlie..." Marina groaned quietly, relishing in the feeling of Pearl's sensually moving hips against her cock. Pearl wasn't one to take initiative, she'd rather let Marina do the fucking, but the very few times that she did were amazing to Marina. She loved to take a seat back and watch how her lover's hips swivelled almost hypnotically against her heated crotch. Pearl arched her back in a deep curve, taking Marina to the hilt each time, then pulling up all the way just until Marina's tip was about to slip out, but never did. Pearl's wetness provided enough lubrication for the both of them, coating Marina's shaft in a shiny silky sheen of lust.

 

Pearl herself was staring intently at Marina, panting quietly and dropping her head every couple of moments to kiss Marina's neck or shoulders. Of course, she wasn't without pleasure, tiny whimpers escaping from her lips as Marina's dick did was it did best; stretch her to max capacity. Pearl wasn't sure her body would ever adjust to her partner's length and girth, but that was a _good_ thing. Marina soon released a low, sultry growl, deciding it was time she'd start helping out with the cause. She gripped her girlfriend's ass, slick from all the juices they had been producing underneath, and began to pull in rhythm with Pearl's grinding, aiding in the movement.

 

"Mmnh... Fuck," Pearl hissed as her sensitive clit slipped out from her soft lips every time she slid her hips down, bumping Marina's base. Not caring about how she looked, Pearl clasped her hands behind her neck and leaned back, fully exposing her tiny breasts. Shutting her eyes, she sighed blissfully as she got lost in the moment, hips still rocking.

  
  
"Damn, babe..." Marina breathed as she watched in astonishment. "Feels that good?"

 

"Mhm..." Pearl responded with nothing more than a soft moan. She gasped quietly when she felt Marina gently pull her back in to mouth her nipples. Pearl pressed her girlfriend's head closer to her chest as the octoling sucked, bit and licked each pink nipple in turn. Marina slowly travelled up her upper body, placing kisses and nips along her collarbone, neck and jawline. One she was face to face with the inkling, she stopped.

 

They locked eyes again, just taking a moment to gaze at each other. Then, Pearl leaned forward and hungrily lavished her girlfriend's mouth as her hands combed wildly through Marina's tentacles. She slowed the motions of her hips, for just a second, to put more focus into the kiss. Marina, briefly surprised, kissed her back with the same intensity. Although Pearl tried her best to keep quiet, she couldn't help the audible whine that eventually escaped from her lips.

 

“Shhh…” Marina shushed her, planting a kiss on her bare shoulder. “Don’t get too loud.” She warned.

 

There was a shallow laugh from Pearl. “Mar… h-how the hell am I s-supposed to be quiet when you feel so damn good?” She whispered sharply, gripping Marina's shoulders.

 

“I don’t know but figure it out.” Marina giggled, kissing her Pearlie’s heated forehead. “Regardless… you're _slipping_ … You want me to take control of the ‘train’ now?”

 

Pearl eyes glowed with silent excitement. “Fuck. Yes.” She moaned as softly as she could when she felt Marina begin to move her hips upwards in slow but heavy, dense strokes, Pearl herself stopping her own movement completely. The octoling made sure to bury her cock deep within Pearl with every thrust. “Oh fuuuuck me, Marina…” Pearl whimpered, loving how Marina was now in complete control over her. Each slap to her ass produced a weighted wet smack, but neither girls cared about the slightly heightened noise. They figured as long as they kept their voices down, they'd be fine.

 

As she continued to thrust against her girlfriend, Marina brought her lips to Pearl's ear, speaking with a quiet low voice. “You like that, princess?” She took this moment to maximize on their need to stay quiet by focusing on stimulating Pearl with her voice.

 

Pearl noddedly feebly against her shoulder, biting her lip to keep her noises to a minimum. "Mmmmnnyea...” Her voice was reaching that soft, delicate tone that Marina adored so much.

 

“Y'know…” Marina whispered, gripping Pearl's ass tighter. “Someone could walk in on us at any moment, and they'd see your cute little naked body, bouncing up and down against me.” She paused and sighed for a moment, her way of expressing her own pleasure as quietly as possible. “Tell me… what would you do?”

 

“I-I'd… tell them… to g-get the fffffhhuck out and leave us alone…” Pearl managed to say, resting her forehead back against Marina's shoulder.

 

Marina laughed, voice dripping with honey. “Oh, what a  _naughty_ girl you are, Pearlie…” She tipped her head, placing small kiss to a pointed ear. "I can't be  _nice_ to someone who is naughty, now can I?”

 

“Wh-”

 

Pearl let out a sharp, stifled cry when Marina suddenly gripped her tiny biceps, stiffly holding Pearl in place as she shifted tempos, going from slow and dense thrusts to fast and hard slams. Pearl's little hands balled into fists and she let out another sharp, pleasurable moan at the feeling of being fucked so roughly from below. Marina was quick to lock her lips with her girlfriend to shush her, Pearls frequent moans now stifled and drowned out. Marina dug her nails into Pearl's arms tighter out of affection; a noisy Pearl was a Pearl that was being treated right, but they couldn't afford to be so loud this time around.

 

Despite quieting their voices, Marina could do nothing about the heavy, loud sound of smacking wet skin as she drove her dick in and out of Pearl. Since their voices were so low, the sound seemed louder than usual, putting it at the forefront of their minds that they were indeed fucking on a subway train. Suddenly, Pearl broke free from Marina's lips with a choked sob, one of her hands shooting down to vigorously rub herself. “S-s-shit...! ‘Rinaaaa!” She moaned out in a high pitch, struggling to keep her voice down as her inner walls clamped down around Marina’s dick. Marina groaned, wrapping her arms around Pearl in a tight hug, eyebrows knitted as she slammed her hips upward, disrupting Pearl's orgasm as she started her own. She punctuated each gush of her fluid, with a single hard thrust into Pearl's pussy until she could do no more.

 

Pearl was the first one to come down fom her high and when she did, she leaned forward and kissed Marina sloppily on the lips, earning her a low groan. She slowly began to gyrate her hips against Marina’s cock in almost a tender like fashion, milking out the last remaining cream from it. All the continuous movement caused Pearl to start leaking out all over Marina's shaft, dampening the octoling's boxers in the sticky white liquid. Marina always spilled so much into her, Pearl's tiny snatch could never hold it all in.

 

“Gosh, Pearlie …” Marina murmured out eventually, out of breath and winded, her hands simply resting against Pearl's gyrating hips. Eventually, Pearl's movement stopped with Marina still deep inside her and for several moments, both idols pressed their foreheads together and closed their eyes to get their heart rates under control.

 

“T-That… was intense...” Pearl whispered, her body feeling like putty, and Marina hummed in agreement. With a blissful sigh, Pearl let her body go limp, resting the side of her face against Marina's covered, soft breasts. Due to the movement, Marina's dick finally popped out of her, poking out from underneath Pearl to rest inbetween her pale cheeks. It was glossy and still erect, but softening as the minutes passed.

 

"Hey Pearl... You never answered my second question from earlier..."

 

Pearl let out a tired yawn. "Hm...? I don't remember what you asked..."

 

Marina smirked, moving one hand down to hold her dick. "You know..." She then playfully slapped her length against Pearl's ass a few times. "Us trying something new together..."

 

Pearl's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion, unsure of what Marina was getting at. That is until she felt Marina's soft tip gently press inbetween her cheeks to rest against the entrance to some uncharted territory.

 

Pearl flinched in her hold, fingers curling nervously into her girlfriend's white crop-top. "O-o-oh... t-that... I-I-I, ahah..." Pearl whimpered quietly, unable to find her words. She had to admit that she had always been interested in at least trying it, but uhh... she hadn't even had a finger in there, let alone a full-sized dick. There would be _no_ way she could stay quiet with that.

 

"Hey... I don't mean right now, babe." Marina clarified, dropping a comforting kiss to Pearl's head. "There's a right and wrong way to go about that, and the right way is a series of steps to help make the process easy and enjoyable; for both me and you, but especially for you. I just wanted to know if that was something you were maybe even interested in -- if you're not, it's absolutely totally okay. I'd _never_ push you to do anything you didn't want to... Please know that.."

 

"O-oh..." Pearl let out a relieved sigh, snuggling back into Marina's hold. "Rina... I-I'm interested but... maybe just not right now... Like... maybe futher down the road we could try... But not now..."

 

Marina hugged her tighter, placing another kiss. "That's all I wanted to know. Thank you, Pearlie."

 

"Mmmnh..."

 

As the two girls lay together, relaxing in their afterglow, Marina took an index finger and lightly trailed it up and down Pearl's spine. Even though their time of fun was done, danger still lurked with how they were still publicly indecent, especially Pearl. I mean, could you just imagine stepping onto a train and seeing two random people, one completely naked sitting on top of the other's exposed dick? Despite this danger, neither girl was in a rush to cover themselves back up, their afterglow mindset setting them in a haze.

 

As Marina continued to gently stroke Pearl's back, she let her half lidded eyes wander over to the window, watching the hues of the landscapes whip by. She recognized where they were and that they would be approaching their stop soon. She brought a hand up and protectively cradled Pearl's head, placing a loving kiss to her temple and quietly murmuring to her that she needed to get dressed. Nodding her head sleepily, Pearl lifted herself up from Marina's chest and began to do what she was told.

 

“That was just… wow…” Marina murmured quietly and she slid back up her boxers and began to buckle her pants. “You were like a rockstar performing on stage, Pearlie~.”

 

Pearl chuckled, her cheeks blushing as she slipped on her own underwear and bra. “I-I… don’t know what overcame me.” She admitted sheepishly, reaching for her hoodie and putting it on.

 

Marina laughed, leaning over to kiss her on the lips. “Well whatever the case… we should definitely try this again one day -- it was fun.” She grabbed Pearl's crown and placed it on her head, finishing Pearl's signature look as the inkling put on her necklace and rings.

 

The inkling grinned at her, cheeks bright pink. “I'd love to.” As if on cue, the train rolled to a stop, and it was the girls’ destination. Standing up, Marina helped Pearl to her shaky legs and entwined their fingers together and led her to the train doors, stepping off.

 

“That was one hell of a show.”

 

Pearl and Marina froze in fear when they stepped off the train at hearing a sudden deep voice. Before they could react, the train doors were already closing, and the subway soon started off once more.

 

“F-Fuck…” Pearl muttered, glancing over to Marina in a mixture of mortified embarrassment.

 

They just hoped to cod that the blobfish didn't secretly record a video of them.

 


End file.
